yourturntodiefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1, Part 1/Discussion (Introductions)
Introduction Click on Blond Man (Keiji)’s icon. |(I do want to question people, but…) / (I’m kind of worried about her…) / (I’ll start with who I’m most concerned about.)}} Kanna Kizuchi (1) Tap Frightened Girl’s icon. | (She’s not in a condition to talk…)}} Tap Frightened Girl’s icon. (Again, before talking to everyone else) |(Still in no condition to talk…)}} Keiji Shinogi Tap Blond Man’s icon. | (So it’s not like everyone came in pairs…)}} Tap Keiji’s icon. (Again) Joe Tazuna Tap Joe’s icon. |(Huh?!)}} |Hearing Joe say that… I understood. / Why he’d been so wary… and acting so strange.}} |(A collaborator with the culprit…?) / (Maybe there could be something like that…)}} Tap Joe’s icon. (Again) Q-taro Burgerberg Tap Q-taro’s icon. |(Even among this bunch, this guy stands out…)}} |2=(I don’t know baseball either, but he seems pretty proud of his strength.)}} |(Even his strength can’t remove it…)}} Tap Q-taro’s icon. (Again) Reko Yabusame Tap on Reko’s icon. | (That’s “plain”?)}} | (A session, I guess…?)}} | (Bongos…)}} |(All her stuff was taken, huh…)}} Tap on Reko’s icon (Again) Kai Satou Tap on Kai’s icon. |(I feel like… I’ve met this person somewhere.)}} |(I felt like I’d met him somewhere… But talking to him, it doesn’t feel that way at all.) / (Is it just my imagination?)}} |(Yeah… I’d remember it if I met such a weirdo...)}} Tap on Kai’s icon. (Again) |(Yep… I’d remember it if I met such a weirdo...)}} Kazumi Mishima Tap on Mishima’s icon. |(Should I ask Professor Mishima something?) }} |(The First Trial…?!)}} Tap on Mishima’s icon. (Again) Nao Egokoro Tap on Woman in Overalls’s icon. |(I should ask Nao something too…)}} |(That’s the same thing we did!)}} |(Trust…) / (Was that a game that evaluated trust…?) / (Why… would the culprit make us do that?) / … / (Were they watching?) / (Watching a despicable game… that toys with people’s lives…!)}} Tap on Nao’s icon. (Again) Finished talking to the available icons. Sou Hiyori Tap on Beanie Man’s icon. |(He’s always smiling… He seems kind… or maybe more timid.)}} |(Looks like he’s being crushed under not only the immediate fear, but an uncertain future…) }} Tap on Sou’s icon. (Again) Gin Ibushi Tap on Strange Child’s icon. |(He’s acting tough, but he must be scared…)}} |(If I had a little brother, I wonder if he’d talk to me like that…)}} Tap on Gin’s icon. (Again) Kanna Kizuchi (2) Tap Frightened Girl’s icon. |(She’s able to talk now…?)}} |(Her sister…) / (What she just said makes it sound like the two of them were both kidnapped, but…) / (There’s only Kanna here…) / (Just a hunch, but I feel like it would be bad to ask about it now.)}} ---- | (That’s a lousy reason…)}} The Large Box Investigate Large Box. |A large box, big enough to fit a watermelon.}} |(It’s pretty heavy… Maybe 20 to 30 pounds?) / (And there are 3 keyholes…!)}} Use Red Key on box. |The key fits perfectly in the hole.}} |(There are 3 keyholes. Which means…)}} |Took a red key from Kanna’s clothes.}} |(It’s not whittled down, but I’ll give it a shot!)}} |The other two keys also fit perfectly. }} |2=Unfortunately, I saw before Keiji could speak. / Inside was… / A person’s… head…}} |(Well then… Who should I go with?)}} Navigation Category:Game scripts